triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Krypton
Kryton was a plant that was disguised as a galaxy. Background Krypton was a planet in the Rao system in orbit of a red sun. It was the notable home of Kryptonians, before the planet was destroyed in a seismic implosion due to careless mining of the planetary core. Prior to the implosion, Krypton endured the Kryptonian Civil War which resulted in the death of its foremost scientist Jor-El and the incarceration of General Zod and his Sword of Rao. Nearly all Kryptonians were killed in the implosion, except for Kal-El, Zod, and the Sword of Rao. |-|Geography= Krypton was a spheroid terrestrial planet with a solid planetary surface. Its landscape was once heavily filled with mountain ranges, but became a barren wasteland after decades of strip mining and exhausting natural resources. Rou of El, however, created artificial grass and bedded it into a mountain near the House of El Citadel, where he kept a variety of wildlife such as Rondor beasts. Krypton once had an unknown number of cities, but this number quickly diminished and Candor eventually became the only remaining city. KryptonGeography-1.jpg KryptonGeography-2.jpg KryptonGeography-3.jpg KryptonGeography-4.jpg KryptonGeography-5.jpg |-|Reproduction= Children in Krypton are not conceived naturally and have not for thousands of years. The sperm and egg from two people are put together and grown in pods underwater. It had been very scientific process to benefit the planet. Each child was born with a purpose - a specific job to better the planet. Nobody was allowed to choose what they did when they grew up because it was already decided for them. This was until Krypton came to an end. Scientist Jor El and his wife Lara of El a Doctor, concieved a son - Kal of El naturally. His conception and birth were kept a secret for the nine months. Though he kept the Kryptonian race alive when his parents sent him away before the planet came to an end. Unborn-Kryptonians.jpg|Unborn Kryptonians in their pods Unborn-KaraZor-El.jpg|Unborn Kara Zor-El |-|The Law= Pluto was governed by a Council of Elders. They made all the decisions about what goes on throughout the planet. Most notable dealing with criminals. Prisoners are sent on a ship in space while covered in stone. So they can not escape or do anything reklace. While in the stone they are conscious just not able to move or speak. All they are able to do is wait till their sentence is up. Krypton-Council.jpg|The Council Krypton-Prisoners-Taken-Away.jpg|Prisoners taken away onto the ship Krypton-Prison.jpg|Prison ship |-|Customs= The citizens in Pluto were very highly intelligent as well as technology advanced. The technology used on Pluto has never been used before on earth. They have been using holograms long before Earth figured out how to make them. Thier phone hover in the air and show a hologram face of the person they are talking to, similar to facetime. The animals on Pluto were very exotic and unusual. Like the citizens of Pluto majority of the animals could fly. Which is how they got around instead of using a vehicle. Some animals are used as pets while others are set free. The size of the animals are larger than an kind of animal on Earth. The men of Pluto all wear dark skin suit with their logo of hope front and center. Over that is some armor for protection and warmth. Women wear old fashioned dresses covering their body. Making them look very formal as if they were going somewhere fancy. Krypton-Telephone.jpg|Jor-El using the hologram telephone Krypton-Animal.jpg|One of the animals JorofEl-Suit.jpg|Jor of El's suit History Krypton survived for 8.7 billion years. Kryptonian civilization evolved there and was over 100,000 years old, many millennia more advanced than human civilization on Earth. Their culture had begun exploring other galaxies 18,000 years ago and even set up colonial outposts on other planets. However, the Kryptonians abandoned their colonies and began genetic cultivation, artificially engineering newborns for pre-determined roles in society. As a result, the planet's resources became exhausted. Krypton was doomed to destruction as a result of its inhabitants' careless mining of the planet's core, accelerating a forthcoming seismic implosion. Jor-El attempted to warn the Governing Council of their mistakes, but at the same time, General Zod attempted a coup d'état, starting the Kryptonian Civil War. Jor-El used the distraction to infuse the Growth Codex of Krypton into the cells of his son, in hopes of preserving the Kryptonian race, before sending his son to Earth. Enraged, General Zod, killed Jor-El, but was arrested by the Sapphire Guards shortly thereafter. He and his followers were then banished to the Phantom Zone for 300 years, shortly before the planet imploded in 1980, leading the Kryptonians to be endangered. This caused General Zod and his followers to be freed from the Phantom Zone thereafter due to the shockwave. Residents *Geberal Zod *Seyg-El (deceased) *Nimda An-Dor (deceased) *Lor-Van (deceased) *Lara Rok-Var (deceased) *Jor-El (deceased) *Lara Lor-Van (deceased) *Kal-El (formerly; left before demise) *Zor-El (deceased) *Alura In-Ze (deceased) *Kara Zor-El (formerly; left before demise) Notes *Krypton's population was 1.4 billion, approximately five times less than Earth's. *The destruction of Krypton created Kryptonite. Category:Location Category:DC Universe